After Death
by Lilleanna
Summary: Kiba, and the pack  has gotten to the end of the road when they find out Cheza can no longer get them to paradise. Now in the past, before the decay,  they must get to paradise, but who and what will they meet on the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters, if I did the story would be much different. But I do however own all the characters you don't recognize. Also I do not own some of the words I use to describe some things many of the animals, you will know when I tell you what they mean throughout the story._ _Also an FYI for those that care enough, my main character is a wolf pup by the name of Kayali, it's prnounced Kay-all-ee._

Chapter One: Realization

"Toboe!" Kayali screamed as she ran up to the motionless wolf body. The human Gwent had wrapped his arms around him, before they died, but he too was motionless.

"Toboe." She bent down and placed her hand on his face, cold and motionless. She knew he was gone but refused to believe it. "Toboe come back please don't go! Toboe!!" she couldn't stop the tears either, they ran down her face in a steady stream.

"Kayali!" Kiba said as ran up behind her. "Toboe," He whispered when he saw the bodies.

"He's gone Kiba…He's gone," Kayali murmured in tears.

The large white wolf looked down at the ground in sorrow, in his human form, he had black hair, a black jacket, a white shirt and simple jean pants. His eyes were blue and he was very handsome, but right now with this look of sadness in his eyes, the looks really seemed to flow away from him.

Kayali was a silver wolf pup, with bright aquamarine eyes, barely under a year and yet she acted like she was ten times older then the rest of her pack. When she was blending with the humans, she had a black shirt and pants and jean jacket though the jacket and the pants were lined with pink trim. Her hair was brown and her eyes were the same aqua marine and in her human form, her body was lithe and muscled.

"Toboe!" Tsume exclaimed he'd been following Kiba.

Kiba heard him and turned to look.

Tsume saw the expression in his eyes and knew something was wrong. "Where's the runt?" He asked, somehow already knowing. He saw the motionless body of Toboe and said nothing more he looked around and then turned away. He sat down on the snow and said nothing when Hige, Blue, and the detective Hubb walked up.

Tsume was a gray wolf; his fur was both a color of light and dark gray. He had a white x shaped scare across his chest, which remained in both of his forms, an ever-grim reminder of how badly one can be punished for doing something wrong. In his human looking form he was the oldest, yet he was young and he had light golden eyes and silver hair, it made him look like some bad guy gangster ready to tear out your heart. His wardrobe consisted of a black outfit that was very tight against his body and showed more muscle then was normal, even for a wolf.

Hige was a light brown and dark brown wolf. At one point, he had had a collar, but was able to get it off at the Keep of Jogura. In his human form he had light brown eyes and a large yellow sweater and blue running pants. He was huskier than all the others he had more body fat than the others, though it wasn't to bad. He liked to eat and one of his better qualities was having a nose that was a lot stronger than all the others.

Blue, was in love with Hige, and she used to be a pet the man that died along with Toboe, Gwent. In her human looking form, she also wore a lot of black although she was wearing a skirt and a light pink scarf. Her eyes were blue and her hair black. In her wolf form her eyes were blue and she was fully black.

"Pops?" Blue said as she walked up and looked over the two bodies. Kayali was no longer laying over Toboe she was sitting next to him and caressing the side of his face. Toboe in his wolf form was a reddish brown auburn color and his stomach was light brown, he was so little and skinny and he was about the same age as Kayali. In his human form, he had red hair and his eyes were hazel. He was wearing a red looking shirt and green pants that were tucked into army type boots.

"He's gone." Kayali said calmly, tears still drenched her face.

"But pops, he can't go." Blue said, her voice quiet.

"Gwent?" Hubb; the detective asked.

"He's gone how many times can I say it, they are both gone…. They're in their own paradise." Kayali said not wanting to believe what she was saying, but for some reason she couldn't.

"Stop it!" Tsume demanded, still keeping to himself.

"The runt's gone?" Hige asked, he shook his head, "No he's just playing." Hige walked over to Toboe and touched him and felt how cold he actually was. "He's dead." Hige had blood covering his side; Jogura had injured him when he had tried to attack her.

Cheza had been with Hige and Blue and she walked over to Toboe and petted his face, "Toboe, you have found paradise without the help of this one." She said softly, she then walked over to where Kiba stood; she looked at him and saw that he was trying to hold back tears. Cheza didn't smile; she looked at the sky and started to sing, her song was a sad moon lullaby.

Cheza was the flower maiden and she was thought to be the key to opening the door to paradise. She wore a pink-red raincoat, and under the raincoat was a type of white jumpsuit. She wore a pair of red boots, and her eyes were red and her hair pink.

Kiba couldn't take it anymore he howled his tears into the midnight sky, to the human, Hubb, Kiba looked like a white wolf. The other wolves did the same they cried into the cold sad air. Kayali's silver fur glittered and her cry was full of pain, just as the others were.

Hubb stood in surprise and sadness; he watched the wolves and he to tried to hide his tears for the friend that he had come so far with. The old man that hated the wolves and was looking to kill every last one, had died and kept this wolf close to him in his last minutes.

An hour passed in silent sadness then Kiba stood up and did his best to wipe the sadness out of his eyes.

"We have to continue on, we'll see him in paradise." He said walked over to Toboe and bending down to touch the soft fur of his face.

He got up again and started toward the mountain that Cheza was leading them to. Hige got up and followed and almost dragged Blue along with him, Hubb followed without any complaint at all, he was almost glad to leave the dead bodies there, though Gwent had been his friend, he didn't want to look at him in death.

Kiba stopped and turned to see Tsume and Kayali not following.

"Tsume? Kayali?" he asked.

"I'll be there I need to talk to the runt for a while." Tsume said he had not moved from his spot the whole time he was around Toboe.

"I'll get there." Kayali said without emotion.

Kiba nodded, like the kind leader he was, he allowed the two to find themselves again.

After they had left, Tsume finally got up and wandered over to Toboe and sat down next to him, Kayali watched but was still blinded by tears and pain.

"Hey runt…" Tsume started he didn't even know what to say, "I hope you are okay and your with the old lady you were telling me about when I first met you…I'm gonna miss you kid, you were the one who made me go on, you helped me understand why I needed friends. You made me see that I truly wasn't alone any more… Do you remember when you asked about this scar on my chest? I'll tell you why I have this scar, I used to have a pack when I was around your age, we were being attacked and wiped out by the humans, Jogura's solders. I got scared and ran away, away from my family and my friends that were being slaughtered… they were being slaughtered and I ran...I ran in fear. He found out, the leader of my pack knew and sought me out. He found me and attacked me, giving me this scar as a constant reminder of what I had done.

"I was no longer welcome in that pack. I came to know the humans and they were stupid creatures that would believe anything for money. But when I met you, my life was changed. I still remember when you made that kill, not very long ago, I didn't show it, but I was so proud. I felt so much pride for you. But in all, it was you, you showed me that I could be trusted and you showed me that I had a family, a pack, that's what we were… we are. But your happiness was with the humans, they raised you. I wouldn't blame you; I was trying to make you see though, that the humans weren't our friends. But you continued to believe, and you had to love them too much."

"You died right when I needed you the most… you had go and die! Why? This doesn't seem fair… you left me." Tsume looked down at the ground and for the first time noticed Kayali was leaning on his shoulder, tears running down her face.

"The first to know…the first to love." Kayali whispered her words directed at the angered Tsume. He knew that she meant…him.

"_C'mon, Tsume lets go."_ Toboe's voice echoed through his mind, the words that had helped him get so far.

"_Tsume, look they're leaving, don't you want go paradise? I do…and I want you to come with me."_ These words were the push Tsume needed to go to paradise with the puppy.

Tears finally pushed they're way the surface and streamed down his cheeks to land on the fuzzy muzzle.

"Good bye, Toboe." Kayali said her tears wouldn't stop falling, even if she didn't want them too.

"_Don't cry for me guys. Go, go on and find paradise I'll be there, you know I will."_ This voice echoed through the air, so that it caught both ears.

Kayali looked around stunned, while Tsume looked at the motionless body. "He wants to and go find him in paradise," Tsume said, "We should honor that." His tears had stopped, and Kayali looked at Toboe. She nodded and stood up.

"If he wants us to go to paradise and find him then we will go," Kayali stated, pulling on Tsume's arm.

"See you in paradise, kid." He allowed himself to pulled to his feet.

They took off towards the mountain, not once looking back...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confirmation**

Kiba and the others had climbed half the mountain. Hubb, the human detective was getting to the top only very sluggishly. Kiba was carrying Cheza on his back and Hige and Blue weren't very far behind.

"It's really hard to breath up here." Hige complained.

"Probably because we are so high up," Hubb answered, "the air gets thinner the higher you go."

"C'mon guys were almost there." Kiba said his words pulling them onward.

Hubb was catching up with the wolves that were jumping from ledge to ledge. Just as he as reaching for a fissure on the mountainside, his feet slipped from under him and fell into the abyss below.

"Hubb!" Blue called into the abyss.

"I'm alright, keep going," Hubb called from below.

Kiba set Cheza down next to Hige and leaped down to where Hubb was hanging.

"We won't leave without you," Kiba stated, reaching down to grab Hubb's hand and pull him up.

"No!" Hubb exclaimed, Kiba stopped. "Just go, I'll only slow you down if I'm not going along, you can get there faster."

"Don't say that, grab my hand," Kiba pleaded, he wouldn't allow him to give up, not this easy.

"I'm sorry I have to, I'll only slow you down… and when we get there, I most likely won't be allowed in, the paradise you are going to is for wolves. And I'm not a wolf." Hubb stated.

Kiba's eyes widened.

Hubb took one last look at the wolf and let himself fall.

Kiba could only watch as Hubb fell from his grasp. When he was gone from his sight he stood up and sighed, then yelled into the air, "We didn't ask for this!!"

Hubb fell he fell past Tsume and Kayali as they were making their way up to the others. Tsume reached out his hand for Hubb to take it, but Hubb simply looked at him. With the look in his eyes the two wolves could see the human was already dead. He landed on the ice hard ground; his head cracked and began bleeding and blood spilled from his nose and mouth.

But he wasn't dead; he was in shock and was soon to be only a lifeless thing. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a book wrapped in a pink colorful scarf. The book that his ex-wife left for him, she had died a few nights earlier. When they all were riding in a truck that fell off a weak shelf of ice. She couldn't get out in time and fell with the truck. He opened the book to the last few pages; they were blank.

Kayali just stared into open space, and it looked like Tsume was blaming himself for not saving the detective. They both continued on with sadness in their eyes.

"I don't know if you left this book for a reason, if you wanted me to find it, but I did and I tried, Cher. I hope I can see you again, in our own paradise." Hubb whispered. He dropped the book and the title said Book of the Moon showing itself in bright gold lettering that glittered in the moon's light. This was the book that supposed to tell what happened when wolves actually got to paradise. But the last pages were blank, these pages were supposed to tell what happened to humans when the wolves found paradise.

Kiba jumped back up to the group, "He's gone, he let himself fall."

They all continued on, they were to close to stop now, the thought pulled them constantly forward.

Further up the mountain the pack halted when Kiba motioned for them all to stop. Up on the Fissure above them was Darcia. Had become a wolf, so that he could enter paradise.

He was an all black wolf with one golden eye and one blue eye. This made him both wolf and human. For as long as the group had known this enemy he had been trying to become a wolf. To rid himself of his human entity, and to save the life of the woman he loved. But when he couldn't save her he thought he could at least enter paradise.

Jogura was in love with Darcia from the beginning but Darcia didn't love her, he turned her away for Jogura's little sister Harmona. The one person he couldn't save.

"What!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Fools! You will not make it to paradise, give me the flower!" Darcia demanded.

"Kiba get going I'll hold him off." Hige said blocking Cheza, his wound still bleeding.

"Hige you wont survive." Blue complained, coming to his side.

"Then I'll die, and take this bastard with me." Hige growled.

He leaped up and snapped at Darcia who moved fast and took hold of his neck.

"Hige!" Blue screamed.

Blue attacked Darcia as well desperate to save her mate, she unlike Hige, she wasn't injured. She could fight at full capability.

Darcia dropped Hige and then attacked Blue who was essentially his next target.

Kiba was carrying Cheza up the mountain, he thought of what Darcia had said to him before, 'To enter paradise you must rid yourself of those that are not worthy.' Kiba heard a scream of pain from below and stopped his movement.

"Blue, Hige." He whispered looking back down the mountain. "No!" He turned around to run back.

"Kiba, paradise is there." Cheza said her voice weak she was dying. She pointed to the top of the mountain.

Kiba looked up and then back down to where his friends were, he turned around and continued up the mountain.

"You will die here." Darcia said tossing Blue's almost lifeless body aside. He once again attacked Hige grabbing him by the neck and piercing his airways. He then tossed Hige aside and ran up the mountain after Kiba.

"Blue." Hige said coarsely, he slowly crawled over to her. Her eyes were blank and she was bleeding from her mouth. He sat next to her and leaned up against the side of the mountain, he put his hand in her hair.

"Hige?" Blue asked her voice cracked as she spoke, "Hige is that you, I can't see you." Despite what she said she smiled.

"Yea I'm here don't worry I wont leave." Hige murmured.

He stayed at her side and listened to her take her last breath.

Tsume had jumped onto the fissure and stopped when he saw and smelled blood. Kayali stopped at his side.

"Tsume," Hige whispered when he saw the two.

"Hige?" Kayali stuttered.

"Tsume, Blue is dead and Kiba is going to the top of the mountain with Cheza…Tsume send me away." Hige ordered.

"No Hige I wont do it." Tsume answered quickly.

"I'm not asking Tsume I'm telling, send me away. I'm in pain here." Hige demanded, dispite the situation, and smile came to jester wolf's features.

Tsume stood motionless at the request, but after a few seconds he walked towards Hige, in Kayali's eyes he looked like a wolf. He walked up and took hold of Hige's throat, cutting off air and in all breaking his neck.

Kayali watched, her heart breaking a little more.

"C'mon lets go." Tsume said walking back and jumping to the next ledge.

Kayali stood for an extra moment to look at the friends she was leaving behind.

"See you in paradise, guys." She whispered to the two lifeless shells. She then jumped up after Tsume.

Kiba reached the peak of the mountain and set Cheza down she then lead the way further to a giant chasm.

"Stop!" someone said from behind, Kiba turned to see Darcia blood drenched his entire being.

"What have you done with my friends?!" Kiba demanded. Kiba didn't have to ask but his mind willed the words to come out of his mouth

"Like I said before, to enter paradise you must rid yourself of those who are not worthy, I simply helped you get rid of them." Darcia said closing the gap between the two wolves.

Just as Darcia was about to attack Cheza leaped off the edge and down into the chasm below disappearing in the darkness.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled into the abyss.

Kiba heard a scuffle from behind and turned to see Darcia, though he was fighting with Tsume who had approached noiselessly.

"Kiba!" Tsume yelled between blows, "Go after her!" Darcia knocked him back.

Darcia then turned and ran for the chasm leaving Tsume to wonder. Kayali stepped in now; she blocked his path to the hole and leaped upon him, trying to tear into his neck. She succeeded and tore the skin away. In return she was bitten in the ribs.

She stopped point blank and stumbled to the ground, ribs and other bones were crushed, and she could feel the pain of her ribs piercing her lungs. Blood started to pour from her mouth, as her breathing became labored and painful.

Tsume acted again, he leaped for Darcia, who was ready for the attack. Darcia took hold of Tsume's leg tearing the tendons and all the muscles. Then like with what he had done to Hige and what Kayali had done to him, he ripped away the flesh and muscle around his neck. Although Kayali wasn't able to penetrate his windpipe, Darcia was more than able.

He backed away and turned to run, but not before Tsume ripped a good chunk out of his leg.

Tsume looked over at Kiba who had not followed Cheza but stood and watched the chaos.

"Kiba!" Tsume yelled despite the injuries. "Go after Cheza, dammit!!" he crawled up and leaned against a rock.

Darcia had reached Kiba and leaped over the edge of the cliff following Cheza.

"But, what about you two and Hige and Blue." Kiba questioned.

"Hige and Blue are dead, Blue was dead when I got there and I had to put Hige out of misery, he told me to. Kayali and me are as good as dead." Tsume said ashamed.

Kiba took one last look at his friends, the last of his pack.

"Go god dammit!!" Tsume yelled.

Kiba nodded and jumped over the cliff as well.

Tsume leaned his back against the rock and sighed. He heard a noise and looked up, he saw Kayali trying to get over to where he was sitting. She wheezed and could barely breath, but eventually made over Tsume.

She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes; her last few efforts were trying to get over Tsume, so that she or him didn't have to die alone.

"Tsume." She wheezed, "I'll see you in paradise." Those were her last breaths, they shuddered from her body and she was dead.

Tsume felt the last pieces of his heart shatter he didn't want to have to watch both Kayali and Toboe, the small wolf pups that had somehow taught him to love again, die before his eyes, it was painful to say the least. They both as a team broke through Tsume's hard shell to the softer person merely wanting love. They showed Tsume something…something he thought he could never have again, a family. But Tsume thought also it was better that she died before him, because she would have probably taken all this in so badly to watch all her friends die, and he put his head on hers and sighed for the last time.

They snow had begun to fall again and it wasn't very hard but a lot.

Tsume slipped into sleep and was dead...to the mortal world.

Kiba fell from the top to the bottom of the chasm he landed as if it were nothing and looked around for Cheza. He noted the room was very large and there was a small pure blue lake in the center, he moved towards Cheza, then something knocked the air from his lungs.

Darcia had jumped off first, he had forgotten about Darcia. Hysteria had set in or what looked close to it.

"I will get to paradise, it will be mine." Darcia laughed. He knocked Kiba out of his way and went towards Cheza who was becoming weaker and weaker by the minuet.

Darcia walked up and took her by the back of the neck and caused her to bleed. As she bled, her blood was the color of a flower's stem, green.

Kiba ran up and attacked Darcia knocking him off her.

This battle continued for a long enough time for the flower maiden to root herself in the ground.

Kiba stopped to watch, as he did so Darcia clamped down on his chest adding to the other injuries.

Darcia dropped Kiba and walked over to Cheza who seemed like she couldn't see him. Darcia was once again hysterical he laughed as walked over Cheza picked her up and tore her roots from the ground.

"You let me into paradise no one else!" Darcia demanded.

"Let her go!!" Kiba yelled, slowly standing and making his way to Darcia.

Darcia laughed, "You refused to die." He turned his attention back towards Kiba.

As he got closer, he started to laugh again, but it stopped then he vomited.

He turned back to look at Cheza who was once again rooting herself to the ground.

"What have you done to me?!" he asked,

"What runs through this ones veins is poison, and those that are not protected by the flower's will die." Cheza answered.

Kiba watched as Darcia moved toward the lake in the middle of the room. As he reached it he stepped on the water. A purple looking air rose up around him and his body dissolved away.

Kiba stood in shock few moments longer then he slowly made his way over to Cheza who was becoming more like a flower.

He reached her and laid himself down in her lap, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Cheza can I go to paradise I want to see my friends, I know that they are dead, but they must be in paradise." Kiba pleaded.

"Kiba, this one can only open the door you must prove that you worthy to enter." Cheza said these were her last words to him. She wilted and became a moonflower.

Kiba looked on in horror, what was he going to do now. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. But something told him that he needed to take this wilted flower somewhere else.

Kiba stood up and carefully picked up the flower and took it out to the middle of the lake, he didn't know if was going to sink or if he was like Darcia going to burn up, and he truly didn't care either way. He set the flower down in the middle of the lake and clasped from his injuries.

He opened his eyes to watch more and more moonflowers grow in the shining moonlight, the flower he had brought over was also beginning to bloom.

In the cores of the pre white flowers, he could see his journey with his pack replaying for him, like the life flashing before the eyes, He saw Toboe, and Gwent covered in snow. Hubb was also begining to cover with snow, the blood all but covered. Hige and Blue in they're wolf forms where nothing but snow mounds as were Tsume and Kayali when the flower showed him them.

_'Paradise...'_ this was Kiba's last thought.

He closed his eyes and fell through the surface of the water, he was sinking but he didn't care he was going to paradise.

_Phew...those two chapter took a lot out of me. If you can't tell by them, i was extremely effected my the way all the pack died and even more so on how, the series just ended, but i have yet to actually read the manga so i don't know. When i wrote this, my flaws were many and i knew i had to improve, i started this fic sometime ago, and though i'm up to chapter 11, those aren't coming until i know for sure i'm done with them. If that last statement confuses you, take ten minuets to stop and read my profile, it's lengthy but informative on how my brain just so happens to function._


End file.
